You May Absolutely Definitely Kiss the Bride
by TheDoc811
Summary: What if Amy had remembered before the wedding? What if that had changed everything? Post Big Bang Amy/11 Oneshot


**A/N I'm knew to Doctor Who, but I instantly fell in love with Amy/11. If something's not right, I apologize. **

**Umm..so this is an AU fic where Amy remembers the Doctor **_**before **_**her wedding, and it changes **_**everything. **_

It was the happiest day of Amelia Jessica Pond's life. She was getting married in precisely one hour to her childhood friend, Rory Williams.

She was getting ready before the wedding, and despite the fact that she was very much living, her entire life flashed before her eyes.

Growing up with Rory.

Having an imaginary friend.

Becoming a kissogram.

Dating Rory.

Becoming engaged to Rory.

Then she proceeded to make sure everything was perfect for when she walked down the aisle. Her dress was beautiful, and all was in its place.

Amy then checked to make sure she had followed the old wedding saying "Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue." At that moment, she happened to glace on the small table next to her mirror. Upon that table sat a small journal with a blue picture on the front.

"I remember," she whispered, "Raggedy man, I remember you and you are nearly late for my wedding! I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story - the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Oh very clever." Amy stood and continued her whisper, "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed." And slowly a large blue box began to materialise in the room.

Amy finished the saying, "Something Blue."

The door to the blue box opened slowly, and out walked a man dressed to the nines who looked like he'd come for a wedding.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to invite me," He smirked, looked in the mirror and straightened his bow tie.

Amy threw her arms around him before pulling back and saying, "You absolutely definitely may kiss the bride." She pressed her lips to his before he could react.

He stopped her, "You're getting married in half an hour."

"So?" she said.

"You can't snog me and then go off and marry Rory," The Doctor looked at her incredulously, "You love Rory. He waited for you for two thousand years."

"I love both of you," Amy turned and glanced at herself in the vanity. She was ready for her wedding day, ready to become Mrs. Rory Williams. But from the perspective of a stranger, it would seem that she was getting married to the man in the room. Both were dressed for the wedding, looking like bride and groom, "Rory's so ordinary and great and simple while you're adventurous and dangerous and amazing. I do know if I can choose." 

"Amy, I don't change. I've told you that before. You grow old and I stay the same. This—" he motioned to the space in between them, "Can't happen. It's impossible." 

"Everything I've seen travelling with you has been impossible, and that's never stopped you before," Amy's temper flared up as she continued, "You're not worried about the impossible. You are scared of what could happen."

"I've been in love before," The Doctor replied gravely, "and I was forced to move on. I know what can happen. I don't want to watch you grow old and suffer while I remain young and fresh and different. Go and marry Rory."

"No."

"You love Rory, and you shouldn't leave him at the altar on your wedding day."

"As opposed to leaving him in a year's time?" she answered, "I do love Rory when you aren't there, but I refuse to let my feelings for you take up time that Rory could use to find someone who loves him all of the time." Amy then smirked, "and you already admitted to loving me."

"Amelia—"

"No matter what you say, I am going to tell Rory that I can't marry him-at least not now," Amy walked toward the door defiantly, "Tell me that you don't love me."

"Pond, I…"

"Go on, Doctor," she said, "Tell me that you don't, even though you know better than probably anybody that love can overcome anything."

"You can't possibly know what you've gotten yourself into," The Doctor answered.

"I have faced Daleks, weeping angels, invisible monsters, the collapse of the universe, and have spent two thousand years in a box," Amy crossed her arms, barely stopping herself from shouting at him, "I think I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I'm not human."

"I don't care," Amy sighed, "Doctor, tell me that you don't love me, and I'll never bring it up again."

"Pond, I do love you, more than you can possibly imagine, but.."

"But nothing, Doctor," She grinned in victory and crossed the room to kiss him, "I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you. If you fall in love after I die, that's okay, but we love each other. You're stuck with me now.

"Not stuck," he corrected, "This is completely voluntary."

"You know what this means?" she asked.

"That I am Mr. Doctor Pond?"

He kissed her, and, for a moment that was all that mattered. They would face Rory soon enough, and soon after that, they'd be back to fighting aliens in another time and space.

**A/N So that's it. Please read and review. **

**AirDragon717**


End file.
